Homeless
by Torry-Riddle
Summary: Taken from the list of prompts I have and this is the result. Loki is in trouble and Jane is the one to save him this time. Seventh in my Lokane Series


_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

…

 _ **Notes for My readers**_

 _This is seventh in my Lokane Prompt series._

 _This is an AU story. Don't like don't read._

 _This is a Loki/Jane hinted/leading to pairing._

 _Anything you recognize isn't mine and the only thing I can really claim is any oc's and the plot._

 _There is going to OOC-ness in this since a college Au and all Human._

 _If you don't like it, I can accept that but don't send me hateful messages. I love my story, even if it isn't perfect._

…

Prompt: she was the landlord's daughter and I rescued your stuff from being tossed onto the street. I guess you can stay with me now.

Jane was so happy that she was home. She had gotten into a big fight at school with Thor and Darcy had taken Thor's side. Jane was more than happy to have distance with her best friend and boyfriend, if Thor could even be considered that. Jane rest her head against the wood of her door knowing that Loki wouldn't be home from his classes for another three hours if not more.

"What's going on? Are you ok Miss Foster?" The landlord asked as he looked at Jane who gave him a weak smile.

"I'm just glad I'm home now. It's been one of those days," Jane said before spotting a blonde girl walking towards them.

"Daddy!"

"Sweetheart. Miss Foster this is my daughter Sigyn." Her landlord introduced them as Jane smiled politely.

"Is something wrong with Loki's apartment?" Jane asked noticing the door was open and there was a man changing the locks on the door.

"He hasn't paid his rent in the past couple months so I'm having to evict him." The landlord said before Jane stepped forward.

"Wait you're going to toss everything onto the street?" Jane said stepping forward as the landlord paused.

"Well yes"

"I'll take it all. Loki and I are friends; I can keep it in my place until he move them." Jane offered. After a moment, he nodded.

"Alright but two hours and I want everything out."

"I understand" Jane said glancing at her apartment door before unlocking it and propping it open. Clearing her counters and tables off Jane made some room before grabbing some of the boxes on the floor in Loki's apartment that the land lord was going to use and started packing his things up. Common items that Jane knew Loki used the most were on top and everything else was put in to fill as least amount of boxes as she could. The movers the landlord hired helped Jane move Loki's furniture into her apartment. It was a tight fit, a really tight fit but she made it work.

…

A knock on her apartment door startled her from where she was working on the pushed together couches.

"If it's my neighbour you can come in, anyone else fuck off!" Jane called as Loki used his key to enter the apartment his jaw dropping when he saw his stuff thrown in with Jane's.

"Loki!" Jane said setting her laptop aside, made her way over the couches, and was trying to get off of them when Loki's arms wrapped around her waist stopping her.

"Jane be careful." Loki abolished gently as her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I was." Jane said giving him a small smile before she grew serious again.

"Did you know the Sigyn was the landlord's daughter?" Jane asked and when Loki frowned, she knew he hadn't.

"They said you hadn't been paying your rent for three months, so I took all of your stuff so they didn't put it all on the street." Jane said as Loki hugged her tightly.

"Thank you Jane." Loki whispered before he watched Jane got back onto the couch and patted the cushions. Loki grinned as he took off his shoes and crawled onto the couches and sat with Jane, without even thinking about it, his arm wrapped around her waist as he watched her type up her paper.

"How were your classes?" Jane asked a little while later, Loki's soft breathes on her shoulder and the soft rise and fall of his chest the only signs he was alive.

"I got some of my papers back and I got mostly A's on them." Loki said shifting so he was able to have both arms around Jane. Turning slightly she looked at him concerned before she kissed his cheek.

"I'm not going to kick you out Loki. We just may have to think about reorganizing the apartment a little bit." Jane said unable to help her giggles as Loki started to chuckle before it went into full-blown laughter, Jane following him as they fought to keep it down.

"Those pesky magnets!" Jane said as seriously as she could before they fell into laughter again.


End file.
